1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge for accommodating a single reel in a case. Wound around the reel is a recording tape such as a magnetic tape mainly used as a recording and reproduction medium for a computer and the like
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally there is known a so-called one-reel type recording tape cartridge for rotatably accommodating the single reel, around which the recording tape such as the magnetic tape used as a data recording and reproduction medium for the computer and the like is wound, in the case made of a synthetic resin. Conventionally there is also known a so-called two-reel type recording tape cassette in which the two reels are rotatably accommodated in the case made of the synthetic resin. In the two-reel type recording tape cassette, the recording tape such as the magnetic tape used as the data recording and reproduction medium for a video picture and the like is wound around one of the reels, and an end portion of the recording tape is fixed to the other reel.
In the two-reel type recording tape cassette, conventionally there is a low-capacity type recording tape cassette. In the two-reel type recording tape cassette, the recording tape is regulated by a tape guide provided in the case so as to come into slidably contact with a recording and reproduction head on a drive apparatus side, so that the low-capacity type recording tape cassette can be produced only by decreasing a winding amount of the recording tape or by changing the reel to another reel having an increased diameter of a hub. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 5-68036, and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 62-158689 disclose the recording tape cassette having the increased diameter of the hub around which the recording tape is wound.
On the contrary, there is no low-capacity type recording tape cassette in the one-reel type recording tape cartridge. In the one-reel type recording tape cartridge, because there are many parts engaging the accommodated reel, when the hub diameter is increased, there is a problem that design change is required for both the hub and the parts engaging the hub. On the other hand, when the winding amount of the recording tape a leader member e.g. a leader tape is attached to the end portion thereto is reduced without changing hub diameter, a displaced angle of the leader tape is caused to vary with respect to a case sidewall depending on the tape amount. When the drawing member on the drive apparatus draws the leader tape which is held near an opening of the case, there is the problem that a passage angle varies. Accordingly, the low-capacity type recording tape cartridge does not exist in the one-reel type recording tape cartridge.